wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Auk
The female SkyWing guarding Chameleon with Harrier. For the "Hidden Canon" Character Contest. Appearance Auk is a graceful young SkyWing. Her wings curve like a falcon's, clearly made for speed and agility. Her limbs are long, and she is rather tall for her age, though wiry. Her scales are a darker red, polished and smooth. Her horns and spines are soft orange gold. Her underbelly is a lighter orange, almost pinkish. Her membranes are the same orange gold as her spines. War left Auk scarred and injured. A set of five claw marks slash the right of her tail, a long tear on her neck, crossing her underbelly. Her legs have various small slashes. Her left horn is snapped off midway, with jagged edges and sharp cracks slowly softening with time. Personality Auk nervous, uncertain, and almost always worried. She frets often, afraid of her queen's disapproval, of the pleas of innocent dragons she killed on the battlefield. Auk was scared of the war, scared of much in the world. She always feels like she will mess up somehow. She is often uncertain of what to do. Knowing her flaws, she treads lightly, and is often frozen with indecisive thoughts. She hates having to take part in important decisions, and would rather follow along. Auk is afraid, of death, war, and disapproval. She works hard, but often undermines her own work with worry. Her self confidence leaves easily, problematic in most situations. Recently, she is starting to get better at suppressing her worry and fear. Auk enjoys sculpting as a hobby, able to bring clay to life through careful shaping. It is certainly enjoyable to her. Any accidents can be smoothed over, reshaped, fixed. She loves it. She is sweet to others, always worrying about her friends' conditions, but in a kind, warm way. She never pushes for secrets, staying out of the private lives of others. Many interpret her as a kind, nervous dragoness. Auk is kind, protective, and sweet to others. Worried and afraid on the inside. She is a complicated dragon, always trying to be better. Biography Auk was born in the warmer days of the year, under one shining moon in the mountains. Her parents wanted to name her something original, so they called her Auk. It was a type of seabird, a rarer choice for SkyWings. She grew up among the war, her parents attending bloody, disgusting arena matches. Auk hated it, but they continued going. Her parents hoped to toughen her up, making her strong and smart. She didn't live up to half of it. After fruitless years of trying, trying to make her stronger, a better soldier, make her live up to her SkyWing heritage, they sent her into the war, as a young, inexperienced dragoness. Auk was pitiful. She followed her commander's orders, and obeyed commands. Yet, she failed on the battlefield, hesitating for too long, letting sharp claws pierce her tails. It resulted in her scars. After three long years of fighting and messing up, Auk was sent to do something else. She was assigned a palace guard, trying to give her motivation to fight the war. To protect her queen and the SkyWings as a whole. It worked better for her. She helped guard the arena, though she still didn't like it. She stopped strange SkyWings, reporting to her queen. Queen Scarlet wasn't exactly proud, but she did give nods of approval. For Auk, that was enough. When queen Scarlet disappeared, chaos ensured. Nothing calmed down, until Ruby took over. It took time to settle down, but finally the tribe found order. Auk wasn't as scared of Ruby as she was of Scarlet, so they talked a bit, and laughed together sometimes. She helped tear down the prison towers, prying the gold out to pay doctors, and generally make everything better for the tribe. When Scarlet returned, Auk tried to remain passive. She watched the mother and daughter fight, secretly hoping for Ruby to win. She was shocked when Ruby became the lost Princess Tourmaline. She tried to calm herself, instead thinking about what Scarlet would do. Scarlet died in the talons of her daughter. And Auk celebrated. Afterward, she was told to guard a weird SkyWing named Sore. Let no one in, let no one out. She obeyed, talking a little with the other guard, Harrier. Then the NightWing burst out of the room, hitting Harrier with his tail. Auk jumped out of the way, and couldn't stop the NightWing from flying away. Back in the room, Sore was gone. She frantically found and alerted Queen Ruby, fear pulsing though at the punishments she could face. Queen Ruby simply told her to take care of Harrier, before jumping back into discussion with the firescales and the SeaWing. Harrier was unconscious, and she half dragged half carried him to the healers as fast as she could. After long, worried weeks, he recovered, with a minor concussion that healed soon enough. Auk visited him often, and slowly, they fell in love. As IceWings and NightWings clashed over Jade Mountain, Auk laid three eggs. Two were red, one darker, one bright, and the other bright shiny orange. She became blissfully hopeful and protective of them, and made sure Harrier saw them the same way. Finally, Auk's life seemed to make more sense, and she had a purpose: To keep her eggs safe. Relations Harrier: She likes how funny he is. She thinks of him as humorous and confident, often faking grumpiness. They grew close over his recovery, and she is very glad to know him. Father: He was always displeased with her. All her mess ups, mistakes, failures, he was always watching. Auk hated that, and would often think her love for him was nothing more than because of their biological relationship. Mother: She was kinder than Father, but always pushed Auk to be better. Mother hid her disappointment better, but it was obvious what she thought of Auk. Their relationship is okay, only a bit tense. Queen Scarlet: She was strict, but took care of her guards. Not exactly mean to Auk, but she punished mistakes. Auk was afraid of her. Queen Ruby/Tourmaline: Much kinder and sweeter than her mother. She cares more about her subjects' health, not the failures to guard. Auk looks up to the queen. Peril: Auk doesn't know her very well, but is wary of the dangerous dragon. She is a bit worried of how trusting Ruby is with Peril, and tries to keep her distance with the firescales. Turtle: Auk barely knows the SeaWing prince. She doesn't suspect him for having animus powers. Auk thinks he looks uncertain and worried, kind of like her. Abilities Speed: Auk is fast, able to dodge, hide, and slip away easily. She is built for this evasive speed, but some enemy claws are faster. Kindness: Auk is very kind and defensive of others. She might not be able to make up her mind, or think of snappy comebacks, but she knows how to stand up for herself and others. She is well liked for it. Intelligence: She is smart. During her time as a soldier, she would help plan escape routes. Her indecisive nature helped, letting her consider all options. Natural Abilities: Like all SkyWings, Auk can breathe fire, and is adept at controlling it. Her wings are large, better for catching the winds and flying better and faster than other tribes. Flaws Uncertainty: It takes Auk days to make important decisions, sometimes longer and rarely shorter. She can't ever fully settle which side she is on about an issue, and it often cause problems. Others take her place when speed is necessary. Strength: Auk is not strong. She can barely muster the strength to snap a neck, much less the ability the wrestle with another dragon while flying at the same time. Her strength, or lack of it, resulted in many of the scars. Fear: Auk is afraid of killing, war, disappointment, absolute silence, and avalanches. She has plenty of fears, all of which happen out on the battlefield. It makes her hesitant to kill, one instance ending with her snapped horn. Trivia * An Auk is a bird in the family Alcidae. Auk is named after the Little Auk, the only species in the genus Alle * Unlike most SkyWings, Auk isn't grumpy very much * She nicknamed the eggs by color: Crimson, Garnet, and Tangerine * Auk's entire backstory was inspired from one encounter with her in the books Gallery SkyWingBase.png|SkyWing by Joy Ang Auk.png|by me, V01D of N0TH1NG Allealle.jpg|An Auk Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress